lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Elistari Ravencrest
' Elistari Ravencrest' is the daughter of two lesser Sindari Elves of High Forest and a member of the Sentinels of High Forest. Elistari would come to marry Taerinar Ravencrest of whom would bring her into his family one of the most powerful in High Forest in the form of House Ravencrest. Elistari Ravencrest has one child in the form of Emilian Ravencrest of whom has remained at her fathers side in Low Forest, but has grown into a capable Sentinal of the Forest. Elistari Ravencrest is a high ranking Sentinal of the High Forest colony of Low Forest. Elistari Ravencrest was born only two hundred years before the birth of William Lovie III. and she was thus very young when she met Taerinar Ravencrest, and the two would grow into love quickly as well. Their marriage was followed quickly by their first and to this point only child in Emilian Ravencrest, of whom Elistari attempted to be a good mother too but found herself constantly bad at the role. Elistari joined her husband, father in law, and daughter in fighting in the Journey where she would befriend Ildarion Elessar during their brief meeting with Malfurion Stormrage. Elistari following her friendship with Ildarion would not follow her husband and daughter into Low Forest but instead would join Ildarion in his path southward into Ethring where she would join her Father in Law and a group of Sentinels in assisting him. Elistari after the capture of Larra Torren would be sent into the mountains with a company of Rangers of Gondor where she was to find out if there was truly a pathway, and she has been absent from the story since this quest so what her reaction to Ildarion's death is unknown as of yet. History Early History Elistari Ravencrest was born only two hundred years before the birth of William Lovie III. and she was thus very young when she met Taerinar Ravencrest, and the two would grow into love quickly as well. Marriage As there love increased it was her lover that would propose to her of marriage, and she loved him deeply enough that she married him without a second thought. Their marriage was followed quickly by their first and to this point only child in Emilian Ravencrest, of whom Elistari attempted to be a good mother too but found herself constantly bad at the role. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Ethring Elistari following her friendship with Ildarion would not follow her husband and daughter into Low Forest but instead would join Ildarion in his path southward into Ethring where she would join her Father in Law and a group of Sentinels in assisting him. Family Members Lord Kurtalos Ravencrest.jpg|Kurtalos Ravencrest - Father in Law|link=Kurtalos Ravencrest Taerinar Ravencrest.jpg|Taerinar Ravencrest - Husband|link=Taerinar Ravencrest Realm of Low Forest.png|Emilian Ravencrest - Daughter|link=Low Forest Relationships Taerinar Ravencrest See Also : Taerinar Ravencrest Taerinar Ravencrest first met Elistari while she was walking the forests of eastern High Forest, and this led to her and Taerinar meeting. There first meetings when very well and they got along better then Taerinar had ever gotten with another Elf and thus he begin to act romantically towards her after only a by a short, Elven period of time towards her. There marriage was a well attended affair for High Forest and even the High Druid himself in Malfurion Stormrage, and his wife and most of the highest levels of government attended the wedding of the oldest child of Kurtalos Ravencrest. Only a decade after their marriage she became pregnant with their first and to this point only child, and Taerinar was extremely enthusiastic about this but Elistari had never seen herself having children. Taerinar and Elistari spent much time fighting the Trollocs together in eastern High Forest, but this came to an end when the arrival of Aragorn Elessar II. in High Forest signaled the alliance between High Forest and Gondor which led Elistari and Taerinar to go with the army being assembled. Fighting together in the Journey the two would begin to split somewhat when during discussions she sided with his father and went with him and Ildarion Elessar instead of going to Low Forest with Taerinar. Ildarion Elessar See Also : Ildarion Elessar Elistari Ravencrest is the daughter in law of Lord Kurtalos Ravencrest and it would through Kurtalos that the two would first meet, and unlike the disiplined nature of Kurtalos she was very carefree which created a sort of friendship between Elistari and the depressed Ildarion. After Gondor gifted the Sindar Elves of High Forest control of much of the southern Forest of Gondor she went south were her father in law, and husband but unlike her husband she accompanied her father in law in his quest to help Ildarion Elessar. Elistari would grow close to Sarah Mason, and would be one of the few people that actually supported Ildarion's love for her despite the rumors. Elistari after the capture of Larra Torren would be sent into the mountains with a company of Rangers of Gondor where she was to find out if there was truly a pathway, and she has been absent from the story since this quest so what her reaction to Ildarion's death is unknown as of yet. Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:Sentinel Category:People Category:House Ravencrest Category:People of High Forest